


Red Rose

by Whitewolfgirl77



Series: Haiku [3]
Category: No Fandom, Original Work
Genre: Flowers, Gen, Haiku, Poetry, Rose - Freeform, Short & Sweet
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-02-21
Updated: 2020-02-21
Packaged: 2021-02-28 01:22:10
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 10
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/22835470
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Whitewolfgirl77/pseuds/Whitewolfgirl77
Summary: Have you ever admired the beauty of a red rose?
Series: Haiku [3]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1641604
Kudos: 3





	Red Rose

Sunshine summertime  
A lovely, red rose blooms  
enjoying the rain


End file.
